An Invader Zim Fanfic
by GildedLily42
Summary: Taking place after the events of the movie. The universe has changed, slowly becoming tired and unaccepting of Irkens. Slowly taking them all out. But it's up to one family to try and make a difference. And if Dib and Zim's granddaughter has any say in the matter, she'll change the universe piece by piece. OC heavy story/ZaDf
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Professor Dib's Log #23-971 B**

It was no surprise really, when you look back at the chain of events that lead up to this. The fact that none of us knew what a Florpus hole was, not even the enemy. How he had almost succeeded. How his leaders could have just as easily blew up Earth like they had intended to do. But with my help, along with my family, Earth was saved _**yet again**_. I'll never forget how brave but scared I had been. As we all experienced different realities as the Florpus hole was sucking the Earth up. How I had thought, 'what if my father doesn't activate Minimoose? What if he can't do it? What would have become of all of us?' But my family continued on, thriving, despite the adversary that continued to live right in my neighborhood. But that also meant time continued on and my rival, started to change. Perhaps it finally settled in his mind or maybe he grew tired of trying. But there was a day where he decided to not be an invader. And it was strange at first. I honestly thought that Zim was taking time to come up with his next big scheme. A way to please his Almighty Tallest and to finally take over Earth like he had originally been sent to do. But that plan never took shape, never came to fruition. And my opponent, over time, slowly started to become an associate of sorts. I guess. I honestly don't know what to call him. He's not really my friend, but not my enemy anymore either. But I digress.

It's like Zim started to forget that he was an Irken soldier and started to become more human. In a sense. He started to adapt more to the ways of living on Earth. Got a better disguise over time. Started to look at everything in an entirely new and fresh perspective. And I honestly think that maybe for the first time, truly, in his existence; he was **happy**. And I suppose I had started to tolerate him more as well. We weren't trying to spy on one another. Figure out what the other's next move would be. We started to have a mutual understanding and discovered, we weren't so different after all. He slowly became a part of the Membrane family, my family. Even my father, the fantastic scientist Professor Membrane-finally admitted that I had been right all along. Zim was an alien and gave me the credit I had desperately been craving. But also my father accepted Zim as a part of our family. And this continued on, until my father passed away. That was around the same time that the universe was starting to take account of everything the Irkens had done. How they just coasted the galaxies and just blew up or invaded whatever planets they felt rightfully belonged to them. There was a point where everyone just got pissed off and fed up. And retaliated. That's when our world started to become more accepting of the fact that there were other refugee life forms out there. Finally opened their eyes to the truth. New constitutions were starting to be formed, rebellious people started to raise their voices in outrage and anger. Others, who were more accepting, tried to voice that all life forms mattered. But eventually, the Irkens became under fire. The day we learned that Zim's Almighty Tallest were taken down, was the day we took **action**.

By then, there wasn't really a lot of human DNA splicing happening. In fact, more doctors and scientists were concerned with perfecting human cloning and getting rid of some common diseases. Zim and I had other plans; we wanted to see if we could successfully splice human genetic code with that of an Irkens. ...We had to try. As more days passed, the Irkens were becoming more under fire and there were even worse consequences and repercussions. It was not too hard to get my lab into a perfect incubation place for an egg, nor was it that difficult to extract our DNA. It was, however, quite complicated to get the genetic makeup to play nice with one another. We had to use quite a bit of donor eggs from an anonymous source and needless to say...we lost one too many. Until one day, one single egg became viable and showed some real progress. With Zim's help, we watched this egg start to take shape and form. The perfection combination of our chromosomes-we had the first ever human/Irken child! It would buy the Irkens time, maybe even persuade these organizations and authoritative figures that perhaps Irkens could still served a good purpose. That maybe half breeds could prove to be worthy and we didn't have to take such extreme and drastic measures. Zim was living proof of this. Did he still try and cause trouble and had a hard time ignoring his invader programming? **Sure.** But I had watched this Irken go from wanting to completely take over the globe, to becoming one with peace with it. And actually adapting and wanting to have a different life. To not be a programmed entity. Just like we had wanted for our half bred child. He was truly amazing; we were both extremely proud. And despite how dangerous it was to have such a child-we didn't want to give up hope.

...It was **extremely dangerous**. We could have been exposed at any time. Anyone could have kicked down our door, discovered what we had done. And not only would our child but Zim been taken away...but destroyed. And I would have probably met the same fate. Or would have definitely had my license taken away to practice science. May have been put in jail for the rest of my days. In an effort to protect the little family I had, I took inspiration from my father. Slowly started to turn myself into more machine than man; figured since Zim's faithful robot servant was long gone, we needed extra protection. Especially with the little one around. We basically walked on egg shells all of us days; but we didn't give a shit. Here was our little boy, thriving and jubilent; oblivious to the cruelties that was becoming our reality. We celebrated all of his milestones, as he was extremely intelligent and advanced. Hitting each and everyone early and passing with flying colors. He was loving and warm, though had a bit of a wild streak due to the Irken genes within. He was rambunctious, but that was just one of Zim Jr's many qualities; he had a fighting spirit. We home schooled him; I taught him everything I knew while Zim did the same. We also waited until the time was right to tell Zim Jr. about the Irkens; and how harmful the world really was becoming to his kind. That fighting spirit-you would have sworn Zim Jr. was a programmed invader! Except our son didn't want to invade...he wanted to change the world and its thinkings. Prove to everyone that his kind were not evil and bad. That all kinds could live in peace. ...It made us so proud. Did we worry? Absolutely! Zim was a mess, trying to put his foot down on Zim Jr.'s exclamation of taking it upon himself to change the world. But our son was determined...had his own mission he wanted to complete. So when our son was old enough, he set out to do just that. Built his own ship, with the help of his fathers, and we bid our son farewell. ...Never knowing if we'd see our sweet boy **ever again**. Not knowing what his fate would become nor if his efforts would just be in vain.

He was gone for so long, but he always kept up communications. I can still look back on his excited chatter of seeing the galaxy and traveling even more beyond. Everything he would see and how his will and determination never extinguished, not even for one second. ...For a while there, Zim and I had newfound hope. Because our son was managing to convince certain organizations and powerful figures, and get them to rally on **his** side. Always being careful to not expose himself, but to inform others just how wrong it was to single out the Irkens based on the past. That they could reform and become useful citizens of any planet, with just some understanding and possible reprogramming. He was a true activist and just wanted to feel welcomed...and not have to live in fear like he had all his life. It was Zim Jr. who had discovered that there were surviving Irkens, who had fled to an abandoned sphere far beyond their own galaxy. He had seen with his own eyes, these Irken living in hiding and never knowing when their day of execution would come. Had been accepted by his Irken kind on that wasteland of a terrene. Who had bestowed newfound hope for the Irkens. It was around that same time, that Zim Jr. met someone who would change his life forever. She was an activist, much like himself. Who was fighting against the very same organizations and people; who shared the same passion like he did. Had the same dreams; they just wanted to be accepted and were willing to love all kinds. Amelia was her name, and our son had told us how they hit it off right from the start. They traveled the galaxies together, standing united and rallying others to take part in their mission. Eventually, we got the call from our son that he was going to tell Amelia **_everything_**; that he could not lie to her anymore. ...It would truly be a test of her own preachings. Would she still care for our son, despite finding out he's part Irken? Or was she lying and would turn in our son or worse, do away with him herself? I am reminded that we were both a wreck, waiting to hear word back. Zim especially just seemed like he could not rest, worried that Amelia would turn out to be a threat and a fake. I relive how Zim jumped up to receive that transmission from our son, and seeing actual tears fall from his eyes, when our son told us that Amelia was not going to double cross our son. And that, she still cared for all Irkens, including Zim Jr. ...I don't think Zim or even my son realized it, but I knew; that she was going to be a **keeper**. That perhaps, she had already captured my son's heart.

I was right. As not too long after our son came clean to Amelia, they started a romance. And we were elated! Our boy deserved someone to love and care for him as much as we had. And she seemed like such a sweet and good girl. Beautiful. Not to brag, but _they made quite the lovely little couple_. And the romance only sparked them to continue fighting for what was right-to give justice and humanity back to the Irkens! ...But we knew it was only a matter of time. That things would take a turn for the worse, and it had. I go back to the day our son returned to us, Amelia at his side. Explaining that they were about to partake in the most crucial, hardest and dangerous mission of their lives. We tried to persuade them not to go along with their plans-to try and take matters into their own hands. To not stoop to their level, but they were confident that fighting fire with fire, would be the only way these Irkens could have a chance at survival. Zim had many a heated discussion with them both, about how that will just put a negative light into other's mind about how off the handle and insane Irkens may seem to be. But our son-he never backed down from anything he felt strongly about. Their visit was a nice one...but also **bittersweet**. Just always had a bad feeling about that plan, right from the beginning. But they also had another plan in mind; they wanted a safety net, just in case something did happen to them. They wanted their own child. In case they were unsuccessful and did meet their fates, they wanted a child that was a product of them and their love. A child who may continue on what they, could not finish. We were very unsure about this, but eventually, could not sway the pair and agreed. We all knew how dangerous it would be for Amelia to carry a baby while still going out there to fight the good fight. So we offered to house the egg and splice the DNA-like we had done once before with Zim Jr. At least the kids decided to stay until the baby was born. So it was nice that they were able to see Olivia, and spend some time with their daughter, before they had to go.

The look on Zim's face when those kids took off...I just had a feeling that would be the last time we'd see them. Our baby boy, leaving this gift of a granddaughter behind. We felt so bad about it all, that we focused all of our attention on Olivia. ...We had tried to remain positive; it is hard to feel remorse or sad when you have a bouncing, beautiful half breed baby girl to care for. But the day came when we got the news; it being broadcasted all over the galaxy. Zim Jr. and Amelia were caught and apprehended... ...and their punishment was **_death_**. I even cried; wept for them and the state of these cosmos. To just execute two living beings in cold blood. ...One minute they are breathing, blissful, and living their lives. Then the next-gone, just like that. It **_outraged_** Zim and it took everything I had in me to not agree to go on a mission of our own. Took a lot to calm him down and tell him we had to keep to the shadows. I had to care for Zim-in case he ended up being the last Irken survivor. _That was my promise to him, all those years ago_. But with our son being executed, word got passed around really fast. And before we knew it, I had been exposed. Those figures and organizations, had figured out it was me, who had created a half breed. And they were coming for me. Panicking, I recall the hard decision we had to make. ...We couldn't keep Olivia. We both agreed, after a lot of heavy arguing and fighting, that we had to give our granddaughter her best chance at life. We had some time before the law caught up to me, so we worked quickly. We learned of another sub-Earth right outside of our solar system, that supported human and Irken life. I had another homestead, on a different orb; much like Earth. But I still felt it was too dangerous to take her there. I even tried to tell Zim he should go to the sanctuary asteroid before it was too late. But Zim; I could see that fight in his eyes still. Zim told me he was not leaving me now...and that made me feel good. ..._I didn't want to be alone_.

So with heavy hearts, we constructed a transport ship that would take Olivia to Beta 5. We added what we thought she would need to start her new life with a new family. Spent as much time as we could with her. That little smile, those eyes; so big and curious. Nuzzling each of us and loving on us. ..._We both lost a bit of ourselves, when we sent that cute little baby girl off into space_. I held Zim as his antennae drooped and he chittered in his Irken language, sadly. We both cried as we weren't sure we had made the best decision. If this would be the end of both of us. I sent Zim to Gamma 9, that planet I had my second house at. Had managed to get him off the planet before the legislation caught up to me. I was jailed for 5 years and stripped of my license to practice science. I memorized how **distraught but also relieved** Zim was, when I was finally able to rejoin him back on the ranch. Zim telling me he had managed, in my absence, to find where our granddaughter had ended up. That made me ecstatic to know our granddaughter was safely with another family. Zim told me he kept tabs on her; would send cameras down to film her milestones or take pictures. So we could watch her grow up. Zim had also started a tradition, one that we kept up to this day. Every year, on her birthday, he would send an anonymous gift to her. Her adoptive parents weren't sure why this happened, but also didn't question it...thankfully. Of course, some of the things were Irken in nature. Other times, it was these gorgeous and extravagant gifts. On her third birthday, he sent her this beautiful crystal and silver jewelry box, with her name engraved on the top. Her 7th, we sent her a gorgeous purple and fold faberge egg carousel, that played a sweet little melody for her to sleep to at night. When she got older, of course, we sent money. To pay for her schooling; for college. We were so _**proud**_ of our Olivia and missed her like crazy. We wanted to bring her home, so many times. But we were always afraid the law would catch up to us again. We always did what we could for our lovely granddaughter from afar-even making sure we never exposed ourselves to her. We really wanted her back with us. And despite changing our names and identity, and hiding out on this ranch, and managing to keep the law from finding us out again. ...We were too scared. Never felt truly deserving to have her back.

...It has been **24 years** since we sent Olivia to Beta 5 and we have watched her from afar, turn into this beauty. Fighting spirit like her father (and grandfather), but loving and warm like both of her parents. Intelligent and sharp as a tack-like me. The universe has not become kinder to Irkens; in fact, they have gotten **worse**. It was rare now to stumble upon an Irken; questionable how many are even left actually. ...It's a damn shame. To see an alien race almost get completely wiped out, right in front of your eyes. And watching one struggle to come to terms with that. ...How truly alone Zim must have felt, even though I have always been by his side. I continue my fight silently, by ensuring Zim is safe. And we can only hope maybe our granddaughter will continue to have a fighting chance. That maybe, someday, our world will change. And maybe the invader race known as Irken, might come back from the ashes; like a space phoenix. If that day does come, you can count on the surviving members of the Membrane family to be **right there**, cheering and celebrating in triumphant victory. And I will laugh and take pride in Zim flipping the collective world the middle finger in a 'fuck you' gesture. And we can watch our granddaughter flourish and blossom into whom she truly should be. A half breed; a creation of not only science but passion. A true testament of how wrong the cosmos has been and how this injustice needs to stop. ...If only everything would change. If this could become a _**reality.**_..


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2: _**

**_September 14th, 2076_**

She groans softly, as she turned her body around, clutching the spare pillow lying at her side. Her brain was not yet awake nor acknowledging the alarm that was persistently going off on her phone. She didn't want to leave the dream world yet, as she was having a very pleasant dream. But eventually, she felt her subconsciousness drift away and her body started to come to life once more. She sits up in her bed, a hand raising up and pushing some of her hair back. She reaches over to her nightstand, grabbing her phone off its charger. She had another hour or so before she was due into work. She takes a moment to check a few notifications on her phone, stretch, and wake up a bit more. Eventually, she clambers out of bed and starts her usual morning ritual. Hoping in the shower to take a nice, hot soak and to get herself clean for the day. The hot water often helped her to become more awake and ready to start her day. She was quick with her showers, stepping out and putting on some music to play on her phone. **_ "Alright, here's one you may remember from back in the day. A little something to start your morning off right-it's 'Good Feeling' by Flo Rida..."_** She couldn't help as the beat was one that could get anyone fired up, going to retrieve her makeup bag.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah_

She removes the high tech, specially designed mask from her makeup bag, flipping it on its side. She cycles through some different prompts, before selecting natural but with a smoky eye selection. She then hears the mask whir to life, placing it over her face as the mask hummed and got to work. She stood there, still bobbing her head gently and tapping her foot, as the mask got to work on doing a perfect makeup job. It gave a victorious tune once it was finished, removing it from her face and checking out the look. She nods her head in approval, before slipping the mask back into its bag and sealing it away. She put her makeup bag away, before she walked back into her room. She goes to her closet, grabbing her usual work garments. When one worked in a lab you didn't get the option to choose from many different outfits. Though this was not your usual lab garments. Oh sure, she could put on a lab coat over this if she wanted, but these were simply a turtleneck top and slacks. She sits at her vanity table, grabbing her brush and starting to brush through her long, ebony hair. If she didn't spend time on her hair every morning, it would just go wild and everywhere. Her hair always took the longest; spending time to blow dry it completely, brush it out, and then tame it. Once that was done, she sprays perfume on herself and then slips on her shoes. Then, time is spent making sure she has grabbed what is needed, slipping it all in her purse, before making her way downstairs. Once downstairs she walks into the kitchen, looking in her pantry and selecting just a light breakfast this morning. Grabbing an oatmeal capsule and bringing it over to the hotbox. She put the capsule in a bowl, dripping a bit of water on it, before switching the hotbox on. She switched on the TV in her kitchen, to overhear the current news as the hotbox dinged. She smiles as she retrieved the piping hit, delicious cinnamon sugar oatmeal, having a seat.

She groans as there was just too much political garbage going on with the world. Too many higher ups, authority figures and organizations trying to police just about every aspect of the world. "Give me a break, what makes them so special that they can just control the cosmos like this?" She makes an aggravated and disgusted noise, switching the TV off and throwing the remote back in its place with a loud chatter. She finishes her breakfast, before deciding she did need a quick pick me up before going into work. She looks at her time, before putting a few more capsules in the hotbox to process as she did go ahead and grab a coat, slipping it on. It was chilly out this morning. The hotbox dinged and she went to retrieve the sandwiches, quickly wrapping them up in foil and putting them into an insulated bag. She slipped that bag along with her purse onto a shoulder, before walking out of her kitchen. Before she went to her door, she passed her foyer table, looking down at the picture that was surrounded by candles. She took a moment to kiss her palm, before pressing her palm against the picture, before grabbing her keys. The framed picture was that of her parents-who were no longer with her. It's why she always kissed it on her way out.

She smiles as she sees her space ship parked in its spot, turning the alarm off before opening the hatch. She places her bags down, making sure to secure them down (just in case) before taking a seat. **"Good morning, Miss Olivia? I hope you have slept well last night." ** "Yes Delores I did, thank you. Before we head into work, how about we head to the Java Hut to grab a quick frap, okay?" **"As you wish, Miss Olivia." ** She heard her on board computer say, before she clambered into the seat and got her legs and feet into their driving position. She starts up the ship, opening the garage door and backing the ship up, before preparing for take off. She grabbed the stick, just as she switched the thrusters on, taking off down the driveway to gain speed. Before long, she was up in the sky and climbing higher and higher, past Beta 5's atmosphere and soon made it into space. She was just thankful there wasn't a congestion of traffic, not yet anyways. Though as they approached the Java Hut she had to laugh, shaking her head. "I don't know why I expect any different..." She gets in the long line, waiting for when it would be her chance to order. "Delores, do I have any messages?"**"No you do not. You do have a few reminders, shall I read them out to you?" **"Please." **"You have a reminder for Katrina's birthday, which is two weeks from now. Also that you want to pick up a gift. Then there is a reminder that rent is due on a different day. It has changed from the first to the 15th now." **"Been so busy with work lately that I totally forgot, thanks Delores." That seemed to be all the reminders, which was fine, as she pulled up to the order window. "I'd like to order a mocha caramel frap please?" She says as she grabs a tube that was just suspended from the speaker box. She dug out money from her purse and placed it in the tube, before sending it off to the cashier. Not too long after, a receipt and change was sent back. She pockets the change and tosses the receipt somewhere behind her, the paper starting to float within her ship, as there was no gravity. Her frap materializes in front of her and she takes a quick drink, nodding her head. "Good stuff. Alright Delores, to work we go..." She pulls away from the Java Hut and back into space, making the necessary turn around to enter back into Beta 5's atmosphere. Holding onto the piloting stick as reentry was always a bumpy ride. But soon enough, she could feel the sun rising in the pink sky of Beta 5, smiling to herself. "It may be a chilly September day, but I think it's going to be a good day." She tells Delores, coasting above the cars on the freeway as she flies to her work.

She lowers the ship enough to show her access card to the posted guard outside, tipping his hat when he saw it was her. "Morning Miss Olivia." "Morning Gregory, say, what do you have for lunch today?" "Just some snacks." Olivia quickly digs a sandwich out of her insulated bag, handing one to Gregory. "Here, have one! I made extra." "Hey a veal and pepper sandwich, my favorite! You're the best Miss Olivia." She smiles, flying her ship low to the ground and into the parking garage. Before finding a spot big enough to land her ship, landing it gently and with ease. She looks at her phone before nodding her head. "Got just enough time." **"Have a productive day at work, Miss Olivia." **She opens up the hatch and walks out, making the hatch close itself back up, before switching the alarm on, hearing the chirping behind her. On her way out of the parking garage and to the front door to the lab, she saw the usual beings, sitting against the building. The state of this world honestly was a bad one. So many humans and even other alien lifeforms in dire straits. Nowhere to live, no money, not even a home. Not able to get proper health care or even a hot meal on a daily basis. No, it just seemed like the more the cosmos advanced, everyone just forgot their humanity. Even now, here was one of the new security guards trying to shoo them away from loitering around the building. "Hey hey hey! You leave them alone, they aren't hurting anything! Go have a coffee or something, you won't be shooing them away around me." She frowns, her pink eyes glaring daggers as the guard stumbled away, grumbling under his breath 'fuck activist trash' before smiling warmly at these beings. Whom she considered friends. They all perked up when they had seen her walking up. She then goes to work handing out the spare, hot sandwiches to them all, before going up to her favorite being. An elderly alien, who was really having a rough time. His appearance looked like Death was surely knocking on his door. "Okay, I created this while I was at work. Remember, I'm not a doctor, but this should help to make you feel a little better and take away some of those pains you've been having." "You truly are a blessing, Olivia." "It's nothing really. If I could, the entire universe would be in an entirely different state; it wouldn't be like this." "I wish you were running things Olivia. It's people like you, who will change the universe, I just know it. It'll just be a shame that I won't be around to see it." "Well, this should help a bit." She tells the bluish red alien before gently taking his arm. She pulled the cap off the syringe with her teeth, as she cleaned and sterilized an area. Then, she carefully administered the medicine, obviously this was not the first time she has treated this alien. "Give it about two days to really kick in, and if you have any weird side effects, you let me know. And you all come to my apartment this Sunday and I will cook you all a fabulous dinner."

She smiles as everyone seemed very happy about that, as she heard a resounding 'Bye Olivia, we love you' as she finally made it into the front door of her work. And just on time too. She presses her keycard to the keypad, hearing the door unlocking and allowing her inside. She clocked in and hung her purse in a locker. After stepping into a dry foam cleaning chamber, she was able to finally walk into the lab and greet everyone. "Good morning!" "Good morning Katrina, how was your night last night?" "Mmmm girl, wouldn't you like to know? I had me a date with Travis last night." Olivia makes a noise, looking squarely at her co-worker and friend. "...really Kat? I thought you said he was a total jerk off." "He is, but that's what I like about him. Sometimes you just gotta bag yourself a bad boy girl." "Mhm..." "I mean, come on Olivia! You should really get yourself out there, find someone to keep you satisfied and warm on those looooong, lonely nights." "I am just fine." "People are going to start thinking you're married to your work. Do you even go out and just...have fun?" "I remember the last time I did that, I ended up almost passed out at a bar on Gamma 12-" "Shit, that was fun girl, what you talking about?" "Katrina-you were slipped a date rate drug and tripped the entire time-" "Pfffft I ended up fine, right? Plus Roger; now he had the perfect washboard abs, mm!" Olivia rolls her eyes before setting a beaker back on the burner and writing some notes down. "I just...I didn't go through all this schooling for nothing. I want to change the world. And if I am to do that, then I need to do what I can do here, in this lab." "Hey, are you doing alright Liv? I know their anniversary is coming up soon..." She takes a moment to think back to her parents, before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't believe they have been gone almost 5 years now." "Did they ever figure out who it was that would send you all those gifts and money?" "No, and I have tried to figure it out with no such luck either." "You got a secret sugar daddy!" "No! Just, whoever it is, I would like to know why. I mean, whoever they are, paid my way through college. And those gifts-" "I know girl! I keep eyeing that faberge egg carousel of yours! Faberge eggs are rare now-probably worth a lot of money." "Especially considering it is real 14K gold leaf and everything." "...seriously? Can I borrow it Liv?" That made them laugh, Olivia shaking her head, as she continued on with her work.

Lunch soon came and went, as she continued on with her work day. And then ending up working pretty late into her shift. Kat finally clocked out and went home, leaving her in their lab to finish the last little bit of finessing to this new drug. She sighs as she's done, finally, locking up that lab behind herself. Then she proceeds down the hallway to go back to the main office. She blinks though as she notices a light peering out of one of the open doors. She had assumed she was the last one in the building. Slowing her pace and stopping behind the door, she could hear talking. She blinks as she hears her head boss, speaking with one of the board members. She shakes her head, as she really should be moving along; this was none of her business. But when she hears what they are talking about, she couldn't get her body to move. Staying hidden behind the door and continuing to listen, mouth open in a silent gasp. Samuel hisses under his breath, shushing Andrew for the 1,000th time, as Samuel sneers. "**_Will you keep it down?_** God damn, broadcast it to the entire universe, why don't you?!" "I'm sorry Sam! I swear, we're the only ones here, everyone else has clocked out and gone home-" "They had better! If the authorities got wind of what we're doing here, we aren't just looking at jail time. We're looking at losing our licenses, our lab, and probably our fucking heads!" "But I don't understand; I thought they were all gone! Or at least, there weren't any of their offspring hanging around." "These are black market Irken smeets. I got them from someone who got them from an unknown source. To my understanding, there is an Irken who is still producing these smeets in an underground hatchery. The authorities eventually got wind and closed down the hatchery and did away with any parties involved. But my associate was able to smuggle these two away before the hatchery was done away with." "Can we even be sure they are legit Irken smeets?" "Of course they are, look at the hideous things! The capsules themselves give it away, moron." "So what are we doing with them?" "Easy. We'll use them to further our own experimentations. We haven't been able to get our hands on any Irkens for so long. But now, with these smeets, we can further our research. If not that, then perhaps we can play the hero card, and turn them in for a very **_profitable_** increase in funding." "Ohhhh what a great plan! Either way, we will get something out of it!" "Exactly! That is if we keep this under wraps and don't get exposed!" "I'm hungry..." "You're always hungry. But come on, let's discuss this further in the office." "What about the capsules?" "Leave them-we're alone and they aren't going anywhere." Soon a door within the room opens and closes. She waits a very long moment, before realizing the room was now empty.

She pants, looking cautiously into the room, not spotting her boss or the head partner anywhere. She looks up at the corner of the room, spotting that the security cameras were still on. "Damn. What am I doing? Just, go home. Forget you ever heard this and just...walk away..." She tries to walk away, only to turn around and come back into the empty room. She shifts from foot to foot, frowning to herself and shaking her head. "This is insane! Go home Olivia! You have **_no_** business messing with those smeets! Not to mention, how highly **_illegal _**_this is_! It's illegal that our lab even has these smeets in its possession. If this got out, we're all fucked. Just, go home. It's late, I'm tired and this does not concern me. Nope. Not in the slightest." But as she told herself this, why couldn't she just...walk away? What was holding her in place? What was tugging at her heart strings in such a manner? Sure, she wanted the universe to change its injustices against certain alien kinds; Irkens were no exception. As the whole universe knew Irkens were slowly becoming an extinct race. And that extremely heavy penalties came to anyone trying to help an Irken out, or was an Irken themselves. That's why this was absolutely **_INSANE!_** But there was something about these smeets, just calling out to her. They were babies, in trouble, who would be used for science or worse. Turned in and destroyed. And could she live with herself knowing she knew and did nothing? She could have turned everyone into the authorities-should have done that.

But she didn't; she chose to take action.

She hurries, not giving a damn that the security camera was recording her. She sees the capsules on the desk, her pink eyes softening at just how tiny those smeets were. Floating in gel, suspended in those tubes. She comes up with an idea, quickly, tugging on her purse strap enough to where it breaks. The contents of her purse spilling out onto the work table- just everything went everywhere! She hurries to gather the contents back into her purse, all the while taking the two capsules and tucking them within her purse as well. She then sets down a stack of documents on the desk. Hoping it appeared like she was dropping off some documents before leaving and nothing more. Then she swiftly walks out of the room, feeling her heart beating like mad, a cold sweat beading her hairline. She could have got caught at any moment, but she hurries out of the building and into the parking garage. She gathers her keys, somehow without dropping a thing, turning her alarm off and opening the hatch. She didn't waste time, sitting in the seat and strapping herself in, but speaking quickly. "No time Delores! Take over auto pilot and get us the hell home, NOW!" She orders, feeling Delores take over piloting the ship, the ship roaring to life and soon taking off in the direction of home.

It wasn't until she was home and locked up, that she allows herself time to process what she has done. "Fucking moron! What were you _thinking_?! They're going to catch you on the security cameras, it's only a matter of time now! Shit!" She goes to her room, before removing the capsules from her purse and setting them on the bed. Still fussing at herself and her own stupidity, leaving the capsules there as she needed to calm down. She wasn't one to drink but she needed one. She tries to calm down. Fixes herself a glass of wine and tried to eat; also to think what she was going to do now. The food sat around and got cold, and she was now on her third glass of wine. Still no closer to finding a solution, unsure what she was going to do. The TV in the background however, started to make her realize something. "They drill into our heads how bad Irkens were and are, and how we need to be done away with them. They have done this in such a way that they have even programmed me to think like this too. If I am to really change the universe and their cruel ways, I have to start at the source. And it all started with Irkens. And now, I have two of their babies, on my bed. But...I can't honestly take care of them-I mean, I'm not a mother." She feels bad suddenly for how upset and angry she got. When she came home and pretty much left the capsules to just sit there alone on her bed. She gets up from her couch, before going into her room, sitting on her bed and grabbing the capsules.

They were so tiny and helpless in this state. Of course, they had everything they could possibly want or need to thrive in those capsules. But once they hatched from those-what then? The world was not adapt for smeets and neither was she. Not having...anything to care for smeets, much less babies. "Okay, if I am serious about this, then I need to order some basics and fast..." So she went to work, ordering everything she could think to care for two "alien" babies. The capsules sat in her lap the entire time. And the more time that they were in her possession, the more caring she got for them. "Don't worry. I won't turn you guys in or let anything happen to you. We're stuck with each other now. And I'm not sure how good of a mom I will be, but I am going to try my hardest to be the best one I can for you both" Her finger ran across the Irken letters etched into the top of the capsules, shaking her head. She couldn't read Irken in the slightest. Didn't even know what to name them, or when they may hatch. So she did the best she could. She stays up the whole night, holding the capsules and rocking them gently. Keeping an eye out, making sure the law didn't catch up to them. Accepting the packages with the baby alien things and learning all she could in a very short amount of time. There was one thing certain in her mind and heart-that these smeets deserved a home. They were not to be made into experiments or destroyed. They did not choose to be created nor were they a threat in this manner. "It's okay, momma's here."

She knew it had to be just a matter of time. She knew eventually, she would probably be caught or exposed. If not by the security cameras, then by her absence at work. She got the call, being swiftly accused of stealing the smeets. She threatened to expose the wrong doing from the start, no matter the repercussions. A deal was struck. They would not turn her in, if she didn't turn them in; simple in theory. She agreed to those terms, knowing it ultimately meant she was fired. She didn't want anything to do with that place anyways, not anymore. It also meant that at any point in time, she could be spotted having these smeets and ratted out. She didn't want to wait for the law to catch up with her. She springs into action, yet again, devising a plan. At least something short term. "We'll pack up and go to another planet, lay low for a while, until I figure out what to do next." She tells the smeets, regardless if they could really hear her or not, still floating away in their capsules. She grabs a few bags, packing just what she felt she needed, ready to leave behind everything else. Packing a few sentimental things, including all the gifts she had received from the anonymous person. Letters and cards from her parents and photo albums too. She spots a box on a high shelf in her closet. Using a step stool to grab the box, blowing the dust off of it. Inside was a folder with all of her personal documents in it; birth certificate, social security card, etc. She grunts as the papers fell from the folder, cursing to herself. "That's all I need! I need to hurry up and get the hell out of here-" She stops short, as she then sees a sealed envelope with her name on it. She takes a moment to sit down and rip the envelope open, spotting the handwritten letter from her parents. She blinks, as she starts to read it, her eyes and mouth opening wider in shock, grateful she was on the floor. Though she still felt like she was sinking through the floor. Almost as if she was falling into a great pit; black and heavy in the endless abyss.

**_"To our dearest Olivia, we hope this letter finds you well once we have passed on. If we did so early, we are so deeply sorry you had to go through such heavy loss. We love you with all our hearts, but we cannot have a peaceful afterlife without telling you who you truly are. You are not our birth child. We found you one day at an orphanage, after we had many miscarriages and were unsuccessful to have our own children. We knew you were special from the start and the day we had seen you, we knew the orphanage had figured out about your true nature. We could not stand around and allow any harm to come to you, especially since we had already fallen in love with you. So we quickly took you away and paid someone to make false documents. To make it seem like you were our birth child. Our sweet Olivia, although you blend in well, there is no denying it. Those features, your skin tone, those eyes. You are an Irken/human half breed. We know how shocking that must be to you, but you must not ever give up. Never be ashamed of who you truly are and we know it's up to you to make the world a better place baby. You always stood up to injustices and wanted to change what was wrong with the universe. Just be careful sweetheart. The universe frowns upon you, even though you did not choose to be born a half Irken. It's up to you to hold your head up high and thrive. There is more. Included with this letter is the last known research your father did...in regards to whom we may think may be a living relative to you. This person, we believe, to be the anonymous person who would send you gifts and money on all your birthdays. We could never obtain an address, but your father tried to find one for you. We do, at least, have a name. Your name is Olivia Anne Membrane; use that to try and find your way home, to your true home. We will always love you and you were truly a blessing and a joy in our lives. Our beautiful baby girl-continue to shoot for the stars. And I know you will make us proud. Forever and always, your loving parents."_**

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

She sat there for a while, rereading the letter her parents had left her. They were not her birth parents this entire time. And she was part Irken? And she may have a living relative out there? She took a long moment to herself, having a good cry and just allowing whatever emotions wanted to rear their heads to do so. Anger, sadness, uncertainty. Confusion, regret, grieve-since the letter made her relive losing her adoptive parents all over again. And then finally, acceptance. After two hours, she honestly felt like she could not experience any more emotions. And just sat there, as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders now. "...I feel like I need more wine..." She tells herself, before shaking her head and with wobbling knees, manages back on her feet. She gathers the paperwork and puts it all back in the folder, except for the note. She slips the folder into a bag deciding that she was packed. But now what? She knew the plan was to go away and lay low for a while, but the more she thought about things, the more those plans changed. Sure, she still needed to go somewhere safe and lay low, just to make sure the law was not trying to catch up with her. But now? She was also curious to find her living relative. She goes on her computer, opening up a private search window, and begins searching 'Membrane.' Amazed by everything that came up, from news articles to old commercials. Even a police report managed to come up. She shakes her head, not able to read the report at that moment, but she was able to obtain a name. "Dib Membrane." She blinks, remembering that name and typing it into the search box. More hours passed, way into the wee early morning hours. She yawns for what must be the 1,000th time and jerks as she woke herself up once more. But she grows excited as she finally strikes gold! "Finally, an address…" She was unsure if this was an old address, but she had to give it a shot, right? She would have called, if she had only found a number. "Unlisted. Not much about Dib Membrane, and it took forever to find this address and these coordinates." But she writes them down, shutting the laptop down and bringing that with her as well. She works on getting her ship packed up, including food and everything else that would be needed for the trip. Not trusting to make any stops along the way. She then makes sure the smeets would be safe and straps down in their capsules, close by her post in the ship. "Don't worry babies, this is just a bit of a side tracked journey. If this Dib Membrane is a living relative, then that is a good thing! And I read that he's a scientist and may be able to help me figure out how to care for you guys once you're born. At least, let us stay at his place until the heat dies down. Surely, he wouldn't turn in his relative, right?" She got silent, nodding her head, setting the coordinates in Delores's onboard computer system. "At least, here's to faith." She tells the smeets, as her ship got lift off and exited Beta 5's atmosphere. It would take two whole months to get to Gamma 9, but she could make it. She had to; she just had to find out about her past, before she could continue on with her future.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Months Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

She took the two months of traveling to learn all about Gamma 9, being pleasantly surprised that it was a lot like planet Earth. Green vegetation, bodies of water, able to support all sorts of life. It was just a bit of a primitive planet as far as technological advances. Most of its inhabitants choosing to live there if they wanted a more simple type of life. So she honestly had no issues entering Gamma 9's atmosphere, nor were there any beings guarding its entrance. Maybe she was taking **too much **of a precaution-perhaps the law was not after her. But still, it was wise to just be certain that she was not being pursued. And she was on a mission to find this Dib Membrane and see for herself if he was a relative. And if so, to get answers. Such as: why was she casted away? And if this person knew of her Irken biology and background. This "Dib" was a scientist after all, surely he could provide _some_ answers. She smiles as it was a nice, mild afternoon here on the planet, and she could see the rich vegetation and just how beautiful the planet was. "Wow..." She continues to fly high enough off the ground as to not spook anyone, but to also just coast on by as well. She can't help but smile, as the song playing and just how gorgeous the planet was, seemed to fit the mood.

_I want to fly like an eagle, to the sea_

_Fly like an eagle_

_Let my spirit carry me_

_I want to fly (oh, yeah)_

_Fly right into the future_

_I want to feed the babies_

_Who can't get enough to eat_

_I want to shoe the children_

_New shoes on their feet_

_I want to house the people_

_Living in the street_

_Oh, there_

_There's a solution_

Soon enough, she heard a beeping to alert her that she was getting pretty close to the address of one Dib Membrane. She prepares herself for landing, making sure the smeets were still doing okay. They were still tiny, contained in their capsules. But she could see that they had gotten a little bit bigger. And she knew she needed to get information on how to properly care for these smeets soon. Having a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they hatched from their housing capsules. She blinks as she finally spots the homestead of Dib Membrane. It was a ranch house, but a very big and nice one from the outside. Plenty of land-as this Dib could probably build 20 houses on this property alone. What she liked about it was that it seemed very secluded and in the middle of nowhere. Perfect! She makes a soft landing on some dirt road, rather than the grass, so not to kill any of it. Then she takes a moment to herself. This was it. The day she has been dreaming and dreading for two months now. What if Dib denied her at the door? Spat on her and laughed in her face? What if she had been sent away because she was Irken? She remembers the note and encouragement to hold her head high, letting out a long breath. "As good a time as any..." She carefully puts the capsules into a bag she had made along the trip, that would hold the capsules carefully and comfortably. Then she grabs her purse (strap now fixed as well) and exited the ship. She didn't worry about locking up for now, as she could hear something the moment she steps outside. Cautiously and nervously, she continues up the path to the house, suddenly realizing she's hearing music blasting from inside. That made her feel a little more at ease, though you couldn't say the same for her heart. That was racing a million miles a minute as she walks up to the big front door and rang the doorbell. Taking a moment to make sure she looked presentable and to inhale a huge breath of H2O.

Inside of the Membrane home, there was indeed music blasting loudly all through the house. And in the kitchen, there was a small, hoodie wearing figure, moving and dancing around lightly. Zim knew that Dib probably could hear the music, and that it was a constant, annoying racket to Dib's otherwise quiet work space. But Zim was in such a good mood, dancing and moving to the rhythm of the song, continuing to prepare a cake. He places the pan in the oven, using his hip to close the oven door, setting a timer and still dancing. Everybody gather 'round now

_Let your body feel the heat_

_Don't you worry if you can't dance_

_Let the music move your feet_

_It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet_

_If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat_

At least, Zim was dancing, up until he finally heard a bunch of alarms blaring loudly throughout the home and alerting them. "An intruder?! What, really?!" Zim is confused by this, as he rushes to a monitor, still carrying the carton of eggs back to the fridge. Zim grunts, making sure he had a good grip on the eggs. "Computer, show me the intruder!" He demands, hearing the computer sign a bit in an annoyed manner. But then the screen fizzles to life...and Zim is absolutely stunned. The carton of eggs falls out of his hands, an explosion of chicken embryos cracking and rupturing all over the kitchen floor. Zim can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as he cannot believe what he is seeing. But there she was, after all these years! "Holy shit, DIBBBBBB! DIB! DIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBB!" Zim hollers, as that's all he can say, as he rushes to the door in a hurry and opens it. Not saying a word, but the biggest smile on his face as he immediately wraps himself around Olivia's waist. "You're here! My little human smeet baby is here! You came home to us!" Olivia was greatly put off, unsure what to say, and can only blink. Especially when the hood falls off of Zim and she sees an Irken hugging her. Dib in the meantime, was locked away in his lab, when he heard Zim yelling for him. Thinking maybe Zim had burnt his cake, he grunts, hollering up to Zim.

"What is it Zim?! Did you burn your cake again?!"

"Huh?!"

"I said did you-"

_"What?!" _

"Did you-"

**"WHAT?!" **

Dib sighs, as he was not about to have a round about of trying to relay messages like this again. He rubbed the frustration from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, before removing his safety goggles. He makes his way upstairs and finally spots Zim. "Alright, what is going-" Dib stops short, and he cannot believe his eyes. Actually taking a moment to remove his glasses and wipe them, to make sure he was seeing this clearly. "O...Olivia? You've found us. You're home. _Our granddaughter_ is home!"

**Songs Used/Credit: **

**-'Good Feeling' - Flo-Rida**

**-'Gravity' - Yoko Kanno featuring Maaya Sakamoto**

**-'Fly Like An Eagle' - Seal**

**-'Conga' - Gloria Estefan **

***** All Invader Zim Characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. Olivia and any other characters belong and are made by me.******


End file.
